Amor bajo la lluvia
by Meimi tenshi
Summary: Mimi y Matt llevan una relacion a larga distancia, hasta que el decide terminarla, pero que pasa cuando ella regresa años despues...un songfic mimato...dejen rewievs!


By MeimiTenshi

Hola este es el primer fic que publico, es un Songfic y es un mimato, espero que les guste y que me digan lo que opinan, realmente ni yo se por que elegí esta canción (es "la gata bajo la lluvia" interpretada por Rocío Durcal DEP.), pero es en verdad muy linda, y realmente creo que tiene un sentimiento especial que se acopla bien a la historia, en fin espero que la disfruten.

No me pertenecen ni la canción, ni Digimon, (Por aquello de la onda legal)

**Amor bajo la lluvia**

Mimi y Matt llevaban saliendo casi 2 años a pesar de vivir en países diferentes, realmente se amaban mucho, al principio se llamaban todos los días pero poco a poco la distancia comenzó a causar daños irreparables, daños que Matt ya no pudo ocultar:

-Bueno, murmuro una chica al contestar el teléfono.

-Hola - _tanto tiempo sin hablar y es todo lo que puedo decirle_

-¡Oh Matt en verdad eres tu! - Le respondió felizmente -Me alegra tanto escucharte no hemos hablado en casi 2 semanas Te extraño tanto Matty

-Yo también, he estado tan ocupado con la banda y tu estas cada vez menos seguido en casa así que…

- Lo lamento, se que he estado demasiado ocupada planeando el viaje de graduación que no he tenido tiempo de nada - respondió la chica con una triste voz - Pero no te preocupes tratare de pasar menos tiempo en eso, después de todo no asistiré...

- No lo hagas- interrumpió Matt -no puedes cambiar toda tu rutina solo por una llamada conmigo y tampoco quiero que canceles tu viaje de graduación para venir a Japón.

¡Amor! tranquilo no te voy a molestar.

- No digas eso Matt sabes que eres mas importante que cualquier otra cosa además quiero verte

- Mimi pero yo saldré de Japón con la banda y solo podré recogerte al aeropuerto, yo partiré unas horas después de que llegues.

- No importa aunque solo pueda verte unos minutos valdrá la pena, Matt, podemos hacer que esto funcione

- No, es demasiado Mimi, me duele demasiado tenerte lejos y que tu dejes todo de lado por mi, no puedo hacerte seguir pasando por eso

- Estas... terminando conmigo - Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lo lamento Mimi de verdad no sabes lo que detesto ser yo el que te diga esto.

-No te disculpes, lo veía venir, estaba escrito por todos lados, tenias que cansarte de esta relación tú te mereces algo mejor.

Mi suerte estaba echada, ya lo se.

- No digas eso Mimi sabes que no es así lo ultimo que querría hacer es lastimarte, pero me importas demasiado como para hacerte pasar por todo esto, por un lado me gustaría retenerte conmigo pero no es justo para ninguno de los 2, he pensado mucho en esto Mimi, de verdad y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me costo tomar esta decisión pero se que es lo mejor para ambos, y yo - _Soy un idiota solo estoy divagando -_ Yo solo quiero que estés bien. Te amo Meems nunca lo olvides.

-Matt... Yo... sabes que eres lo que mas amo en este mundo - respondió con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo que se le salía el corazón.

- Por favor no llores mas esto es lo mejor para ti ya lo veras, Adiós y recuerda que Te Amo - Dijo el ojiazul colgando el teléfono

Y se que hay un torrente dando vueltas por tu mente.

-Matt No!- grito Mimi, pero era demasiado tarde - Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre...

_fashback_

Era una tarde lluviosa Mimi estaba en una cafetería contemplando su taza hasta que un chico rubio entro y le sonrió, ella lo invito a sentarse, al principio estaban bastante nerviosos después de todo no eran tan cercanos, pero los nervios no tardaron en desvanecerse y comenzaron a platicar y reírse como viejos amigos, estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que casi pasan por alto que la lluvia se detuvo. El ofreció acompañarla a casa, ella acepto sonriéndole lo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

- Bueno ya estas en casa así que nos vemos

- Si gracias por acompañarme Matt

- No hay problema nos vemos –_eso ya lo habías dicho-_

La chica por uno segundos y le brindo una calida y dulce sonrisa. Ese gesto lo hizo perder toda su resistencia la tomo de la cintura la miro fijamente a los ojos y se sumergieron en un profundo y dulce beso.Un beso que inicio su relación

_fin del fashback_

¡Amor! lo nuestro solo fue casualidad,  
la misma hora el mismo boulevard.

Ese beso lo cambio todo, ya nada mas importaba, ni la frialdad con la que solían tratarse, ni lo mucho que se habían lastimado al verse con otras personas, y sobre todo lo mucho que les dolía el creer que no sentían lo mismo. Todo eso pertenecía al pasado y lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estaban juntos y se amaban.

No temas no hay cuidado.  
No te culpo del pasado.

Pensamiento se Matt:

No puedo creer que tuve que despedirme de ella de nuevo es como si reviviera el momento en el que se fue a USA, nunca la había visto tan mal y no había nada que yo hubiera podido hacer al respecto solo quedarme aquí y extrañarla, ella tenia que partir y yo tenia que dejarla ir.., justo como ahora.

Ya lo vez la vida es así;  
tu te vas y yo me quedo aquí.

Mimi se encontraba contemplando su ventana, no había notado la lluvia esto le trajo un muy triste recuerdoabrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida.

Lloverá y ya no seré tuya.  
Seré la gata bajo la lluvia  
y maullare por ti.

4 años después:

Mimi se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokio, se encontraba realmente triste pues a pesar de que estaba de visita no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Matt, realmente quería verlo pero no tenia el valor de enfrentarlo, sabia que apenas lo mire a los ojos iba a ponerse a llorar. De pronto comenzó a llover, realmente no le importo tanto y solo siguió caminando, repentinamente dejo de sentir las gotas de lluvia

- No deberías vagar bajo la lluvia, te vas a resfriar

Al escuchar esa voz se quedo sin aliento, no podía creer que el estaba tan cerca de ella, no parecía sorprendido solo la miraba algo nostálgico mientras sostenía paraguas que la cubrió de la lluvia.

- Debiste avisarnos que vendrías, tu mama llamo para preguntar por ti, me dijo que traes apagado el celular.

- Lo lamento.

- No te disculpes es solo que estaba... estábamos preocupados por ti.- dijo mientras le sostenía suavemente la barbilla levantándole la mirada, una mirada cubierta de lagrimas.

- ¿Te sucedió algo, acaso te molesto lo que dije?

- Todo esta bien no dijiste nada es solo que... yo quería... yo de verdad quería verte pero tenia miedo, ha pasado tanto tiempo y yo... - _porque estoy llorando, pensara que sigo siendo la misma niña de siempre _-

- Estas empapada - interrumpió notando su nerviosismo- ¿quieres ir a cambiarte a mi casa?

Ella solo le sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Amor! lo se no digas nada de verdad.  
Si ves alguna lagrima perdón.  
Ya se que no has querido hacer llorar un gato herido.

-Aquí tienes, la ropa es de T.K. la mía se te caería

- Gracias por todo Matt - le sonrió -

-No es nada ¿quieres tomar algo?

- Un café por favor

- 2 de azúcar y uno de crema ¿cierto?

- ¿Aun lo recuerdas?

- Por supuesto, no hay nada de ti que yo haya podido olvidar

- Matt yo - dijo una muy sonrosada Mimi -

- Eh voy a preparar el café - _que me pasa_ -

- Aquí tienes Mimi espero que te guste

- Claro te quedo muy bien

- Gracias

- Sabes Tai me ha dicho mucho de ti últimamente

- ¿ah si? - _que le habrá dicho_

- Si, me dijo que desde ambos terminaron la universidad te ha visto menos seguido y me contó de tu reputación de salir con una chica diferente cada semana.

_Estupido Tai - _Esta exagerando conoces a Tai.

- Es verdad, aunque no me extrañaría siempre has sido muy popular con las chicas

- Vamos, además por lo que he oído tu lista de admiradores solo ha aumentado ¿me equivoco, T.K me dijo que la ultima vez que viniste lo hiciste acompañada de un perfecto chico rubio, que obviamente estaba muerto contigo ¿No es cierto?

- Te refieres a Michael, es verdad estuvimos saliendo es un gran chico y lo aprecio mucho, pero me es imposible verlo como mas que un amigo aunque ha sido el único chico con el que he accedido salir, supongo que tengo demasiadas expectativas con los chicos, aunque por lo visto tu no tienes ese problema.

- Te equivocas, no te lo voy a negar si he salido con muchas chicas pero ninguna ha significado nada para mi, es irónico pero mientras mas chicas conocía mas me daba cuenta de que ninguna me hará sentir ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti.

- Matt yo...

- Te extrañe - susurro el rubio mirándola a los ojos y acercándose despacio a besarla.

Matt no podía creerlo, lo había deseado por mucho tiempo y por fin había ocurrido, por fin estuvo con la chica de su sueños, se sentía el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra lo primero que vio al despertar fue a la hermosa chica recostada a su lado, la única chica que ha amado, la chica que nuca debió dejar, la miro dormir, se veía tan llena de paz, aun podía ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que, después de tanto tiempo seguía causándole el mismo efecto.

¡Amor! si alguna ves nos vemos por ahí,  
invítame a un café y hazme la amor.  
Y si ya no vuelvo a verte, ojala que tengas suerte.

Mimi se despertó, miro a su derecha y miro al chico con el que había pasado la noche, nunca había despertado con alguien, sin embargo se sentía segura ya que era Matt, el chico al que siempre había amado

- Te ves mas linda aun con los ojos abiertos.

La chica se sonrojo. - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?

- Como una hora.

-Tanto ¿Que estuviste haciendo?

- Te miraba dormir, quería memorizar cada centímetro de ti, me perdí demasiados tiempo, han pasado tantos años y sigues teniendo esa calida mirada.- Le susurro mientras le acariciaba suavemente su ruborizada mejilla.

- Matt - respondió la chica mirándolo con ojos llenos de lagrimas - Te amo

- Meems yo también te amo – le dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos - ¿Que sucede?

- Me tengo que ir.

- No puedes irte ha comenzado a llover, que te parece si mejor bajamos a desayunar, luego te llevo a tu hotel y salimos esta noche.

- Matt... me refiero a que tengo que regresar a casa.

Ya lo vez la vida es así;  
tu te vas y yo me quedo aquí.

- Meems estas en casa, no puedes irte de nuevo, no me dejes por favor – Dijo el rubio con la voz quebrada mientras la acercaba un poco mas a el.

Lloverá y ya no seré tuya. Seré la gata bajo la lluvia

- No te dejare ir, no de nuevo, hace 4 años cometí el error mas grande de mi vida al hacerlo, realmente creí que seria lo mejor para los 2 pero lo único que logre fue lastimarte y arrepentirme cada segundo de esa decisión.

- Matt, yo no tenia idea, lo que mas deseo es estar contigo pero…

Ya lo vez la vida es así;  
tu te vas y yo me quedo aquí.  
Lloverá y ya no seré tuya.  
Seré la gata bajo la lluvia  
y maullare por ti.

- Entonces me iré contigo.

- Matt no puedo dejarte hacer eso, toda tu vida esta aquí.

- Mi vida eres tu Meems ya sentí lo que es estar sin ti y no quiero sentirlo mas te amo demasiado me es imposible imaginar mi vida sin ti – la tomo de las manos, la miro dulcemente a los ojos y le dijo – Eres lo mas importante que tengo y no quiero pasar ni un momento de mi vida sin ti ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Matt ¡SI! Claro que me casare contigo ¡te amo! - exclamo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

- Mimi me haces tan feliz, confía en mi todo saldrá bien -le dijo mientras la abrasaba dulcemente –

- Lo se Matt confió en ti, y se que mientras este contigo todo saldrá bien, Te amo Matt.

- Gracias por regresar a mi vida, te juro que no te haré sufrir de nuevo Te amo Mimi. – Le dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Y bien que les pareció, espero sus reviews.


End file.
